


Better Than You

by Cyberrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: For SevereniJesse and Hanzo are married, but Baptiste still fits in there somehow.





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> For Severeni's very special day today!
> 
> Cuckolding and Dirty Talk, oh my

Baptiste’s hands are on Hanzo’s hips, holding him steady and away from spearing himself prematurely on his dick.

“We have all night,” he croons when Hanzo tries to whine about it. “Why the rush?”

His gaze trails past Hanzo and towards McCree sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed, his mouth slightly hanging open and watching as his husband is about to get dicked by another man for the first time in their marriage.

“What kinda bullshit did you teach him?” he accuses, big hands sliding from Hanzo’s hips down his muscular thighs. Hanzo shudders and Jesse inches his fingers around his cock. He does not answer; it’s not expected of him.

“Poor thing has no idea how to properly enjoy a dick,” Baptiste murmurs to himself but loud enough that the others can hear it. Hanzo arches his back and sticks his ass out.

“It has been a while,” he rasps. “I just really need a nice  _ hard _ cock to give it to me for once…”

Jesse hiccups, fingers spasming around his big heavy dick. Baptiste’s gaze immediately snaps back to him, intense and smoldering, and Jesse’s cheeks start to get a ruddy red beneath his scruffy cheeks.

“Is that so? Couldn’t get it up for a gorgeous little slut like you?”

Hanzo scoffs but it devolves into a rough groan when Baptiste grasps his ass and spreads his cheeks wide; letting Jesse see the puffy wet rim of his already finger fucked hole.

“Not for… ah… not for lack of trying…” Hanzo murmurs indistinctly. Jesse has to lean forward and listen in on it. Be accomplice in his own humiliation as he watches Baptiste sit up to get a proper grip around his husband.

“He drinks a lot…”

Baptiste makes a soft, interested sound at that, two fingers sliding over and easily into Hanzo’s cunt. He is still holding his cheeks apart with the other, eyes on Jesse’s face to watch his reaction as he spreads the butter soft pussy apart and lets him have a peek inside at the wet, red insides.

“Yeah? Got a whiskey dick? Poor baby… The slob couldn’t even hope to satisfy you the way you needed him to, hm?”

Hanzo groans deep and throaty. If Jesse had used any of those endearments, he would have gotten annoyed, he’s pretty sure, but for Baptiste he is going belly up and just taking everything that he dishes out. It is… honestly pretty hot.

There is a calm self-assurance about Baptiste. He speaks in an easy drawl that brooks no argument. He touches Hanzo like it is his right. Like  _ he _ is the one married to the archer instead of the man sitting at the foot of the bed and strangling his cock as he watches the action unfold in front of him.

Hanzo laps it up like a man starving. When he gets easily lifted around despite his compact, muscular frame, his legs spread wide and he begs for it.

“Give me your cock. God, it’s so big and  _ hard _ .”

“Not all men have useless, soft cocks,” Baptiste tells him gently. He’s with his back to Jesse, but there is no mistaking at whom he’s been addressing the jab. Jesse’s cock twitches in his hand. A long, slow flex that he can feel down into his toes.

His balls ache. He’s humiliated at how hot it gets him; to not only watch Hanzo soft and ready to receive dick, but also hear him so openly speak of their relationship. Let Baptiste know that more often than not Jesse is too useless to get it up.

Of course, Hanzo does not mention just how hot that gets him in turn; how he will crawl all over Jesse and snuggle with his big useless dick. How he’ll drool all over it, kissing and suckling and petting it like a little, well-loved pet.

It’s not important now. Not when he’s spreading his legs for another man and howls like he hasn’t had any for  _ months _ when Baptiste slides home slow and easy and surprisingly soft. It is mesmerizing to watch Baptiste fuck. Not only Hanzo, but in general.

He is bracing himself on his elbows, keeping his body nice and low as he moves his hips in a smooth back and forth that Hanzo definitely is not used to and lets  _ everybody _ know about.

“There you go,” Baptiste croons. “Finally a good dicking, hm? You really needed that. Having a nice fat cock that knows how to work a hole like your’s.”

Jesse lifts his free hand and presses it over his mouth. He is panting into his palm, eyes on the sight of Baptiste’s swinging balls as he dicks his husband with a gentleness that is not to be found in his sharp, derogatory words. Jesse is… really into it. Really,  _ really _ into it. He only wishes he could feel it, too. Have Baptiste spread his hairy cheeks and give it to him just as nice and slow and gentle as he does to Hanzo.

He’s not even letting himself get out of rhythm when Hanzo tries and starts to bounce on his cock like a rabbit, gasping wet and breathless when the long dick slides into his belly deep.

He just keeps at it; smooth rolls of his hips that slide in deep and spread the flushed rim wide around his girth. When Hanzo whines and angles his chin up, he leans down and presses slow, gentle kisses against against his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. 

When Hanzo turns his head, trying to get a few real kisses, Baptiste denies him with a soft chuckle. 

“What… didn’t even kiss you nice?” he croons. “What kinda brute did you have before? Couldn’t spread that sloppy pussy on his dick properly even though you’re just offering it up like candy…  _ and _ didn’t kiss you? Damn…”

Despite his harsh words, his hips keep up a slow, steady pump. He changes the angle up every now and then, looking to scrape harder against Hanzo’s prostate while Jesse watches with his mouth hanging open behind his palm and his other hand trying to strangle his cock.

“C’mon, babe. Why don’t you sit on my lap for a change? Get my cock real nice and deep…”

He helps Hanzo’s uncoordinated limbs into some semblance of coherence, letting Jesse watch in excruciating detail how he manhandles his husband around like some glorified sexdoll. When Baptiste sits Hanzo down on his cock, he looks like some kind of king, lounging in the middle of their bed, his ass on the pillow Jesse sleeps on, and Hanzo speared on his dick and loving every second of it from the way his face as gone slack and his plump chest is heaving.

“You’re a pro at this,” Baptiste croons, one arm slung lazily around Hanzo’s hips to give him a fist to fuck his painfully hard looking cock into. “Don’t need to do a thing, do I? You just need a nice hard cock and you’re all set… Damn, your husband must be a useless piece of shit.”

Hanzo’s eyes are open and dazedly staring right at Jesse, nodding along with Baptiste’s assessment. Jesse’s cock flexes in his hard grip again, a bit of pre-cum bubbling at the tip. His beard rasps as he drags his palm over his mouth and chin, then lets his hand fall uselessly on his thigh.

“I have a friend, you know,” Baptiste goes on conversationally. Hanzo is doing all the work now, bouncing himself on cock even though he usually tends to hate it if he has to do any more than spread his legs and take dick. For Baptiste he becomes an eager bimbo, ready to do just about anything as long as he has his approval.

“His name’s Akande,” Baptiste continues after a moment of just looking down and watching Hanzo’s ass jiggle as he fucks himself. He gently grabs his hips, hands big and framing them easily. Making him slow his desperate bounce down to a more sedate pace that forces Hanzo to grind and rock on Baptiste’s lap.

“He’s bigger than me. I bet you would like him. He’s a real  _ gentleman _ . He would wine and dine you before fucking you against the big window in his hotel suite… He can show you a real good time.”

Hanzo is making sounds now; punched out and high-pitched wheezes as he bounces and grinds and lets his head sink back against Baptiste’s shoulder. 

Baptiste smirks, one hand stopping to grip him so hard so he can pet across his trembling, muscled belly.

“Yeah. I got you. We’ll make this work, won’t we? I can show you so many cocks that are eager to show you a good time. No need for that sloppy dick you married. I can whisk you away and give you a night that’ll fill your belly and have you back with that snoring boozehound by the morning.”

Jesse is jerking off in hard, almost savage motions. His wrist is aching dully, eyes burning as he refuses to blink and miss even a second of Hanzo losing his goddamn mind over the thought of others fucking him. Of him being the slutty little wife while his ‘unsuspecting’ husband is at home sleeping off the alcohol.

Baptiste is grinning at him over Hanzo’s shoulder, wide and cocksure, and obviously enjoying himself as much as the pair that invited him in to play.

Jesse’s never had a better idea.


End file.
